For the past several hundred years women in Western society have been giving birth to children while in the supine position. Generally the expectant women are heavily sedated or anestheticized so that she can endure the sometimes painful process of childbirth in the supine position. Further with the woman in the supine position, uterine pressure can interfere with blood flow from the uterus to the child during childbirth. Such interference can reduce the supply of oxygen to the infant to a dangerously low level. Mental retardation of the infant can be a result of such oxygen reduction.
One of the reasons for having the woman give birth in a squatting position is the convenience of the attending physician. With the woman reclining on a surgical table, the attending physician can most easily access the child as birth proceeds.
However, it is important to note that many births outside of the Western World take place with the woman in the squatting position. And it is to be pointed out that lower animals give birth naturally in the squatting position.
Thus there is a need to provide an apparatus which will allow an expectant woman to give birth in a squatting position while allowing the attending physician proper access to the child as delivery progresses.